The present invention also relates to an operating method for a measuring device for process technology useful in measuring- and/or cleaning- and/or calibration-installations in the field of process automation for measuring pH and/or redox potentials and/or other process parameters with a central unit.
Measuring devices of the type named above often include a possibility for expansion based on measurement modules, which e.g. are equipped with different sensors and can also be integrated later into the central unit later, respectively be connected therewith.
For communicating with the measuring device, known measurement modules have complex communication means, such as e.g. special interface controllers, which are correspondingly expensive, or a computational unit of the measurement module must itself carry out the communicating with the central unit, whence correspondingly fewer resources are available for capture of measurement data.